


Tybip

by Bronzeflower



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is a giant dork, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Triple Dip au, Tybip is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bipper is flustered and panics slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tybip

**Author's Note:**

> Tybip is from the Triple Dip au in which Dipper clones himself twice, and Bill manages to possess one of the clones. And the clone (Tyrone, of course) and Bipper start macking on each other.

Tyrone and Bipper were sitting at the edge of a cliff. Tyrone was talking about something or other, probably something about the creatures that roamed Gravity Falls, but Bipper wasn’t listening. Bipper was thinking about how great the apocalypse was going to be. That was going to be a nice party! With time punch and spin-the-human and-

Bipper’s thought process suddenly came to a halt as he felt a warm hand go on top of his own. He quickly glanced over at Tyrone, who was still going on about the supernatural, and then glanced at the hand that was on top of his. Bipper could feel the blood rushing to his face.

He had to do or say something. What to say though? Wait. Dipper like information, and, therefore, so did Tyrone. They did basically have the same mind, after all. What information to tell him though? He couldn’t just say something about the creatures of Gravity Falls. He didn’t want the kid to learn too much now. So, something simple and mundane. Bipper glanced at the sky. Of course! He’ll say something about clouds!

“Hey, kid!” Bipper said, interrupting Tyrone. “Didja’ know that clouds are made of water?” He pointed towards the sky with the hand that wasn’t holding Tyrone’s.

“Everybody knows that, Bill.” Tyrone said with a deadpan voice and an expression that clearly said that Bipper’s comment was unnecessary.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” Bipper said as he scratched the back of his head, his face flushed in embarrassment. Stupid! Why did he say that?

Tyrone, meanwhile, looked at Bipper before rolling his eyes.

“Hey. Bill.” Tyrone said. Bipper glanced over at Tyrone.

“Hmmm?” Bipper hummed, trying not to show what he was thinking.

Tyrone suddenly kissed him, and Bipper made a noise of surprise, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

They kissed for a while before Tyrone broke the kids, his face flushed. Bipper whined at the loss of Tyrone’s lips on his own.

“You don’t need to try and impress me, you dork.” Tyrone said as he leaned his head on Bipper’s shoulder. “I already love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bipper then pushes Tyrone off the cliff, and Dipper has to get a new body for Tyrone.


End file.
